Devil's Advocate
by axleonex
Summary: A salarian spectre recounts his search for a criminal as he's about to assassinate his target.
1. Chapter 1

In an abandoned facility on astroid x57, a lone human is sitting in an unlit room with a large computer screen turned on in front of him. On the computer screen, there are schematics of a geth with thousands of scripts and data surrounding the picture. The human is not pushing anything on the screen, he is simply looking at the vast amounts of information in front of him.

"well, what are you waiting for?" said the human.

As soon as he said this, a Salarian stepped out from the shadows, with his pistol pointed at the human. His name was zen, and he was a spectre tasked with killing the human in the room.

"why?" Asked the Salrian. "Why did you do all this?"

The human smiled. "because you could not".

The human in the room was made an enemy from the council for conducting illegal synthetic technology. For six months Zen franticly tried to track him down. His job was extremely difficult, this was due to the fact that his target did everything in his power to become as well hidden, and as close to the shadow broker as possible. The human's codename was Lucifer.

"I've seen you're work, you have the power to turn the tides of war, the power to bring down any planet, as well as the power to gain anything in the galaxy, yet for the past six months, you've been hidden in this empty facility, why?"

Zen asked his question with the purest intention of gaining an answer. Throughout Zen's investigation, he never found any proof of Lucifer gaining a profit from his research. In fact, Lucifer never commited any crimed involving acts of gang activity, thievery, fraud, blackmail, nor anything that could possibly increase anyones amount of credits. It seemed that Lucifer had no intention to follow money.

During the first month of Zen's investigation, he looked into every crime boss, criminal, and illegal scientist he could possibly find that could lead to Lucifer. Zen, with his young and inexperienced spectre career, lost a piece of himself looking for Lucifer. All Zen ever seemed to find, were the atrocities of poverty, desperation and exploitation. His eyes that were once full of ambition, have become older and wiser.

"It's 2182, all the intelligent people no longer follow money. You of all people should know that, after all, no one accepts spectre status for the pay" Lucifer answered. Lucifer didn't bother turning his head to look at the salarian. In Lucifers mind, he already knew Zen better than he knew himself. Zen reminded Lucifer of his younger self, selfless, blinded by rightousness, but becoming confused. He can already imagine Zen asking himself "Why doesn't the council do more? Why am I going after a harmless man, when I can be sent to do so much more? Why does the council ignore the atrocities done by such evil people? Why does the council ignore the needs of good people?"

"why did you choose to become a spectre?" Lucifer asked. Zen lowered his pistol. "I know what they say about spectres, that we're dogs of the council. I don't believe that, we do more than just uphold the law, we protect people. Whether the public knows or not, the things we do determine everything that happens over there. Spectres... are unsung heroes"

Lucifer smiled "heroes?" he said.

"yes..." Zen replied. "heroes..." he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Zen began to think about the things he did on the second month of his investigation. After he failed to shake down any useful information from the crime bosses, Zen was forced to go undercover as a slave smuggler He promised himself to keep tabs on every non-batarian slave. He created a mental list of where every slave was sold to.

After a month of information gathering, he had found every slave holding facility in citedel space. The council were within juristiction to stop the illegal trade, and did so by ordering hundreds of military and police personel to raid the facilities. The raids were a complete success, hundreds of slaves were freed. Zen was hailed hero for his deepcover investigagion.

Zen, however, felt undeserving of the praise, in fact, he was disgusted by it. Because for the hundreds of slaves they saved, Zen knew that he was responsible for the thousands of slaves that were sent to the terminus systems.

Zen had the information of all the facilities the day he first went undercover, but the council refused to act until evidence was handed to them. Had Zen given them evidence of one of the facilities, all the others would break ties or simply relocate and become untraceable to Zen. In order for him to take down the entire operation, he had to be patiant. He had to do as the pirates asked. He kidnapped children, killed the elderly, sold teenagers, constantly needing to repeat to himself "it'll be worth it".


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you really believe that?" Lucifer asked, snapping Zen back into reality.

"I do..." Replied Zen, both knew that was a partial lie.

"anyway, I need to know, why did you do all this? You've gained nothing from you're obssesive research, it's as though all you want to do is anger of the council!"

"I already told you, I do it because you're council will not" Lucifer said while smiling pleasently at the screen in front of him.

"are you simply mad? Synthetics are dangerous! Look at the geth! They nearly wiped out an entire species simply because they could! Do you want that to happen to the entire galaxy!"

"what happened to the quarians was a tragedy" Lucifer said no longer smiling. "The reason the geth wiped out the quarians was because they're existance was being threatened. Wouldn't you do everything in you're power if you knew that you're entire species existence would die tomorrow if you didn't act?"

"Billions of people!" Zen cried out. "Maybe they did need to defend themselves, but to wipe out an entire planet of organic life! That's genocide!" Zen starts pacing around the room. "why do you insist on improving something that will inevitably end all life as we know it! You could've used you're knowledge to cure diseases, improve armor, terraform planets! But instead, you do the one thing that everyone hates! Why!?"

The flashes of information on the screen came to a stop.

"Because if I don't do it, the people you hate will"

Zen was puzzled by the answer. "what do you mean?"

Lucifer touched the screen monitor and pulled out dozens of files with pictures turians, salarians, quarians, krogans, asari, batarians, as well as humans.

"Spectre, do you really believe that because something is dangerous, no one will tamper with it?" On the computer screens, dozens of synthetics of different designs are displayed. "How do you expect to suppress a technology? Do you really think that in one hundred thousand years, AI's will still be illegal? Do really think that a field in technology will remain the same forever simply because we fear it? No, unfortunately that is not the case. If you give it even a moments thought, you will come to realize that if something is possible, it's discovery is inevitable"

"AI's are emotionless logic driven creatures, they will destroy anything that can even pose the most minor threats"

"Sort of like how we suppress them because they pose a threat" Lucifer replied. "Whose the machine now?"

Zen gave it a moment of pause. "We are not machines"

"Like you're one to talk" Lucifer shot back. Zen lifted his pistol in anger. "face me" he said.

Lucifer got up from his chair and turned around. Due to the brightness from the computer screen, all Zen could see was Lucifers shadow.

"I have one question, spectre"

"no more questions, now you die" As soon as Zen said that, the computer screen behind Lucifer shut off, and after Zen's could adjusted to the darkness, he could now see Lucifer's face.

"y-you, what did you do to yourself!"


	4. Chapter 4

"as I said before, if something is possible, it's discovery is inevitable."

Zen looked at Lucifer in horror as he saw the glowing purple blood vessels all over the bald human head. Although Lucifers eyes were metallic and glowing a furious red, Zen couln't help but notice the look of guilt and shame on Lucifer as he stared at his cybernetic hands, as though regretting on his entire existence.

"well, there you have it, I've truly become the devil!" he said walking towards the wall, he then spreads his arms wide and walks and leans onto the wall in a cross position. "Crucify me!" He said in a mocking tone.

Zen looked at the cyborg with horror and confusion. "why?" Zen asked. "why have you done this to yourself?"

Lucifer, still on the wall in cross position, gave a weak chuckle as he spoke. "Why do you choose live?"

There was a pause in the room. Zen had expected him to say more, when he realized he had been asked a question, he answered. "because, I am alive"


	5. Chapter 5

Zen grew up in Sur'Kesh with two twin brothers, Valern and Jason, and one older sister, Linron. Linron was assured a higher sature because of her gender, and because of this, more was expected from Zen and his brothers. Growing up the three of them were consistently reminded that they had to achieve greatness for the sake of they're sister's reputation. They were told that everything they had to do in life was for the betterment they're first circle, they were even taught to think twice before speaking to anyone outside the first circle.

Zen's parents would constantly remind the trio of brothers that bonds outside circles are temporary and that bonds from first circle are permanent no matter what. The Brothers accepted this over time. This was largely due to the fact that the family was consistently moving from location to location due to political reasons. The brothers would constantly create friendships, and then sever them time and time again. They never remained in one location longer than a month, and so, friendships outside they're first circle would never last more than a month. This did, however, create an inseparable bond the brothers. They grew up knowing that they would never abandon each other, and that even if they got got separated they would always have a loyalty to each other first.

Valern has openly admitted that he's jealous of his sisters social status. He has also admitted that he uses it as a fuel to compete with her. Whenever his parents told him that he needs to look towards his sister for guidance, he would always answer"I don't look up to people, I look to surpass them". Valern studied the most and achieved the most among the circle, he was top among all his classes and even his sister had trouble keeping up with him.

Jason has openly stated that he hated his sister. Jason was always considered the "troubled child" among the trio. Jason did his best to anger everyone close to him. Perhaps this was cry for attention, or perhaps it angered him that people told him what to do, regardless, he constantly got in trouble with the law and often times did his best to humiliate his circles name.

For instance, he got banned from several planet-wide convenient stores for:

1. stealing Birth control medicine and putting them in other people luggage

2. setting store clocks to ring at five-minute intervals

3. moving the "warning-wet floor" signs on carpeted areas

4. using cameras as mirrors to pick his warts

5. And while handling guns at the weaponry department he would often ask where the antidepressant pills are, he was put into custody for the last one.

Zen was sometimes called "lost child". Perhaps it was due his unrealistic expectations, or just is inability to keep up with Valern and Linron, he seemed to completely shut himself away from the world around him. Because he couldn't be the prodigy he needed to be, he simply did what he was half told and did his best to remain hidden so that he would not smolder the circle name. He would often hide from political gatherings, seclude himself from the people around him, and refuse to speak his mind. This lead to his trouble to communicating with others, a lack of confidence, and an addiction to fictional books. His addiction to folklore, however, made him dream, not of being a politician like his circle intended, but instead, of being a warrior like the heroes he'd read about.

When he confronted this to the rest of his circle, they criticized him for it. They not only criticized him, they bashed him for it, they laughed at him for it, cut him down for it. "_hero_? Hah! What makes you think you could be a hero if Jason is more keen than you!" said one cousin. "honestly, I think you're better off engineering toys than being a soldier" said an honest uncle. "look son, I don't mind what you do, but I really think it would be a bad idea if you joined the army, after all it's very competitive" Said Zen's Father. Although no one else knew it, there were times where he secretly hated his own existence and occasionally debated whether or not to take it away. Zen hated everyone undermining his existence. Although a part of him knew it was his own doing, he resented himself for not being like everyone else. He once tried to be as smart as Valern and Linron, but failed, he didn't want to be the trouble maker like Jason, he simply didn't like to anger people. All he ever had keeping him alive were his dreams, and after his confrontation with his circle, that part of him slowly began to dwindle away.


	6. Chapter 6

After Zen's confrontation with his family, he began to take steps to seclude himself further away from the people around him. For instance, rather than sitting silently during politcal meetings, he began making excuses of body aches to stay in bed all day. He started taking strange eating habits, such as eating only one large meal a day, rather than the average five small meals the rest of his family usually takes. He even stopped talking to his brother's with the excuse "I simply have nothing to say"

It seemed Zen wanted nothing more than to disapear from everyones lives. Frankly, no one seemed concerned for Zen. His circle was either too busy, or chose not to notice the changes in Zen's habits to ask him about it.

Valern was too preoccupied to speak to Zen, so he asked Jason to talk to Zen for him. Valern was hesitant to ask Jason for assistance. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jason, it was just that Jason never once showed any signs generosity to anyone. Valern was a bit concerned that Jason might make the problem worst. Regardless, Jason was more than willing to talk to Zen about any issues did or didn't have.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason walked into Zen's room one quiet afternoon. "what?" Zen asked from under his bed sheets, he was trying to sleep in, but was incapable of doing so. "Nothing" Jason said, as he walked over to Zen and sat on the edge of his bed.

Jason took out his omni-tool and started searching the salarian military on the extranet. Recruit pictures, fictional military movies, and information on the military training all appeared on screens in front of him. "Our military has some high standards, higher the other council species, makes sense that our species relies more on quality than quantity". Zen remained silent.

Jason scrolled through a military site and pushed play on a commercial. "calling all willing and able Salarians! You're species needs you! Sign up today!"

Jason stopped the video play."I don't understand you Zen, the idiots in our circle made fun of you, and instead of getting angry, you just lie in bed like some dying sloth. Some advice Zen, don't get sad, get pissed".

"you don't get it..." Zen said silently.

"What's not to get? Get angry, and use that anger to prove them wrong."

"I don't get angry"

"well, now's a good fricken time to start"

"Just leave me alone"

"why so you can lie here in you're room like some pathetic loser"

"shut up Jason..."

"I'm serious, you are such a loser!"

"shut up Jason." Zen replied in a louder tone.

"get off you're ass, and prove to me you're not some waste of space!"

Zen sat up to face Jason. "get out of my fucking room."

Jason glared back at Zen, "fucking make me pussy"

Zen and Jason stared at each other for a full minute before Zen crept back into his bedroom sheets.

"damn, I at least expected you to do something" Jason said looking back at his omni tool.

"I told you, I don't get angry" Zen replied mumbling. Jason heard a sniffle in Zen's voice, but chose to ignore it. " _sigh _maybe the military really isn't for you, if you can't take a few insults, what makes you think you can join the military". There was a long silence. Jason turned off his omni-tool, and the two brothers sat on the bed in complete silence for a full ten minutes. Neither one of them had anything to say to one another. Jason, however, had a strong desire to ask Zen a question. It was something that had bothered Jason, since the day he found out Zen wanted to enlist.

"why do you want to join anyway?" Jason asked. Jason was never the kind of person to ask why people are the way they are. His mind set was always, "you are who you are, it doesn't matter why you are the way you are". Yet in Zen's case, Jason had always assumed he'd known who Zen was. He always assumed Zen would be a poet, a writer, movie director, or a teacher. Jason knew that although Zen wasn't the smartest in the family, he was perhaps the wisest in the circle. Jason assumed that Zen would want to dedicate life to sharing his wisdom to the galaxy in some way or form. Yet instead, Zen was willing to risk his life in wars none of them fully understood. The question drove Jason, secretly insane.

Zen remained silent, perhaps debating on what to say, or perhaps trying to not sound stupid. "you really wanna know?" Zen asked meekly.

"of course" Jason replied, showing honesty and concern for the first time in years.

"I want to be a hero" Zen replied. Zen expected Jason to burst our laughing at the stupidity of his justification. Instead, Jason sat there silently, thinking about what he had just heard.

While Jason was thinking, he noticed the books that Zen had scattered around his room. He came to the realization that the comic books he had probably had a major influece on Zen's decision to join the military. A part of Jason wanted to laugh, but before he could, a question popped up in his head. _"what's wrong with that? What's wrong with being influenced by fiction? What's for wanting to be good? Does it matter the source? Zen wants to influence good? Does it matter if it's it because he read too many stupid books growing up?_

"what's stopping you?" Jason asked.

Zen pondered for a moment. "I don't know" Zen whispered silently. "Come on Zen, you obviously fantasize about it, why aren't you prepping for boot camp?"

Zen turned to stare at the ground. Zen was remembering the insults thrown at him by his family.

"Zen, don't tell me it's because of what the circle said to you"

Zen took a minute to answer the question, unsure as to whether or not to tell Jason the truth. "I just want them, to treat me with respect"

"what, like Valern?" Jason replied criticizingly.

"no." Zen said. "I want to be looked up to. I want to make a change in someones life for the better. I just want to be able to say that I made a difference. To be able to say that I helped save a life in some massive way. To be able to die knowing I made a difference. I just want someone to say, I affected them."

Jason smiled. "Like how you affect me?"

Zen looked a Jason. "you're my brother Zen, you and Valern are the only ones I've ever cared about. Valern will never say it, but he feels the same way. We want to take care of you Zen"

"Jason, I don't want to be taken care of. I'm sick of being treated like a child, I want to take care others, not the other way around"

Jason was surprised by Zen's reply. He had never once thought Zen had a desire for greater independence. He had always knew Zen was not contempt with the way he was treated, but he didn't know he was unhappy.

"then make them respect you" Jason said with an inspiration tone with a wide grin on his face. "Give them a reason to look up to you, prove to them that you can be a hero! You can't just let a few words hold you back! Who gives a shit if they don't think you can do it, when they see what a success you are, they're faces will be priceless!"

"...What about you?" Zen asked with concern in his eyes. "you never cared about what anyone thought about you, maybe I should trying to impress them, maybe I should..." Jason's previous smile suddenly disapeared. "give up..."

For the first time in Jason's life, he felt guilty. Jason's example was what lead Zen to this depression and they both knew it.

XXX

Jason had once tried to be as perfect as Valern. He would constantly try to be as good as him. All his top grades would be constantly outshined by Valern. All of Jason's extracurricular studies never proved he was better than Valern's. During most of Jason's younger life, he would try and try and fail again and again. Yet for some reason, Jason always had the desire to get back up and try again.

One day when he returned home from his classes, he overheard a conversation between his uncle and his father.

"you're son sure is something" Said Jason's uncle.

"I'm quite proud of him"

"I'm talking about you're other son"

"hah! Like they matter!"

"don't be cruel, they're you're sons."

"I don't need them! so long as Valern becomes the person he's destined to be, I can live without the other two"

When Jason heard that, an uncontrollable anger grew within Jason. A part of him wanted him to burst into the room with anger, but he held it in. He'll tell him on his death bed. From that day forward, Jason was no longer concerned for his own well being. The only thing that mattered to him now, was angering his own father.

XXX

Jason's constant desire to anger his circle by failing all his expectations was now influencing Zen.

Because of Jason, Zen no longer wanted to follow his true dreams, Zen was beginning to give up, the same way Jason gave up trying to impress his family.

"Zen" Jason said softly to his brother. "it's not that I gave up trying to impress them, it's just that..." Jason's face suddenly grew angry as he remembered what his father said. " I just stopped giving a shit about what people who don't care about me think"

The room grew silent with Jason's words. Another passing of time went by as the two silently thought to themselves.

"Zen, I'm just going to give you some advice, do what you want to do, and not what other's want you to do." And so Jason left his room.


	8. Chapter 8

"what kind of question is that!?" Zen yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm live because I'm alive! What do you mean 'why do you live'?"

Lucifer walked towards Zen. Zen pointed his pistol at him.

"relax, you want to know why I do what I do, correct? In order for you to understand that, you must see, what I've seen. Follow me." Lucifer walks past Zen, out of the computer room. Zen follows him.

They exit the room and start walking across a platform over a large robot factory.

The factory was enormous, with robot mining on the ground, as well as robot assembling tools on wall platforms.

The working robots all turn they're heads towards Lucifer and Zen walking above them.

Each one was unique in some way or form. Perhaps an extra eye, a different color helmet, and each robot had a design that was as unique as cars.

Zen looked back down at them and noticed how none of them took they're glowing eyes off him.

It was as though they were trying to give Zen a message. Not one of anger or resentment, but a silent cry for help. The message was successfully sent through Zen's mind. The message was "we are in you're hands".

It was true, they were in his hands. It was Zen's job to not only eliminate Lucifer, but also to destroy all of his research and creations. It was his job to kill these lifeless creatures.

Lucifer spoke "Do you know who I am?"

"yes I do" Zen replied.

"really now? then tell me about myself"


End file.
